


Art for- The Mr & Mr Smith Series (master art post)

by Candymacaron



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Animated Gifs, Animation, Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, Drawing, Epilepsy Warning, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Las Vegas, M/M, Manip, Married Couple, Married Life, Mystery, Romance, Shotgun Wedding, Sleepy Cuddles, Spies & Secret Agents, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2902664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candymacaron/pseuds/Candymacaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When agent Merlin is sent on a mission to Las Vegas to secure a powerful artifact, he finds that the motto “What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas” isn’t always true. Nor would Merlin want it to be. Drinks and foreplay lead to a bet with a hot financial advisor he just met. Merlin ends up as the newlywed. Oops.</p><p>The Master art post for the Mr & Mr Smith series - will be updated as the new chapters unfold! *So warning, spoilers~! haha)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for- The Mr & Mr Smith Series (master art post)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Detochkina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detochkina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Bet (The One with the Las Vegas Wedding)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2978594) by [Detochkina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detochkina/pseuds/Detochkina). 



> *Please note, one image contains brief flashes, so if you are sensitive to light please do not view*
> 
> I must start by thanking my amazing Author, Detochkina, who was my partner in crime and gif guru for this work. I've loved every moment of collaborating with you, thank you for being such a positive source of inspiration, and for sharing your talent for storytelling with me. It's been such a pleasure working together!~ Please read and follow her riveting fic and show it love! <3 <3 
> 
> Also a big thank you to texasfandoodler for helping art beta a few pieces that had be stuck, and for being such a sweet chatzy cheerleader! :D

**Animated Art for - _"The Bet (Or the one with the Las Vegas Wedding)"_  
**

 

 

 

_"Merlin locks himself in one of the stalls in the lobby loo and taps his mobile."_

 

_"He opens the chat program on the device, the window popping up in the air next to the tower..."_

__**(this gif was co-created with Detochkina <3)** _ _

 

__

_“We’d like to tie the knot,” Merlin explains evenly, gripping Arthur’s hand"_

 

 

**Animated Art for - _"The Serum (Or the one with Domestic Bliss)"_**

_"Elena pulls her mobile device out of her coat, taps on it, and hands it to Merlin. He sits down and reads..."_

 

 

_"They’ll be far from bored. They might even be happy."_

 

_“Let me see it,” Merlin asks, and Gwaine hands him the mobile..."_

_**(this gif was co-created with Detochkina <3)**  
_

 

  **Animated Art for - _"The Spell (Or the one with the Night at the Museum)"_**

 

_"His magic, fickle and confused just a few minutes before, obeys him with covetous ease..."_

 

**Animated Art for - _"The Trap (Or the One with a Lot of Pining)"_**

**_ _ **

 

 

 

***Chapter Dividers **(SPOILERS Chapters 1-4)** *  
**

 

 

_Graphics In Order -Triskelion Piece, British Indian Ocean Territory Coin_ , Merlin's Thong, Elena's Mug, Mordred's Journal, Arthur's Charter Plane

 

***Non-Animated Art (SPOILERS Chapters 1-4)***  

 

 

__

 

__

 

 


End file.
